Dragon Honor: :Revamped Story:
by Grimdark Chick
Summary: What happens when a strange girl arrives in Whitechapel? What happens when this girl so happens to want revenge on the small Canadian town? And what happens when this girl tries to slaughter all of Whitechapel, using her own hands?
1. The New Girl In Town

**Warning, this chapter is raw and may be confusing. Read at your own risk. **

.:Dragon Honor Chapter 1: The New Girl:.

The young girls wings folded into her leather jacket, her midnight black hair swaying in the wind. Looking down at the city, she chuckled. Her fangs were stained a dark crimson. Katrina sighed, "Why am I even here?" She sighed, her blood red eye looked down at the peaceful down. The hybrid let out a exhausted sigh, before starting to make her way towards the sleeping town. Her black heels clicked on the quiet streets. She shivered, not used to the coldness of Canada. She didn't bother to look at the sign, the white and blue sign that read  
'Welcome to Whitechapel'

Katrina dug her sharp nails into her balled up fists. She didn't want to return her. She didn't want to return to where her life fell apart. Katrina couldn't face her brother after 60 years of being away.

The hybrid looked around, her feet getting tired from the day traveling. Pulling her blood red iPhone out of her jacket pocked, she looked at the time. 9:30. She grew tired, looking around, she saw one house that's lights were on. She let out an annoyed breathe. She didn't WANT to go into this house, but she really had no choice. Walking to the porch, she knocked on the door, her legs trembling. After the accident, Katrina never interacted with people anymore. After what the did to her, she couldn't. She was terrified of people. As the hybrid was lost in thought, the door opened, revealing a girl with tannish skin and long brown hair.  
"May I help you?" The brown haired girl asked, smiling. Katrina looked from her gaze, her heart beating fast. She couldn't say anything. The girl then saw the black haired girls trembling, and her pale face. The young girl nudged her inside, offering her to stay here until she had gotten warmer.  
Katrina felt awkward. She was in the living room of a house, as she sipped her tea in her gloved hands. There was more people in this house. More people that could test Katrina more. "What's your name?" A young girl who was holding dolls. Katrina looked at the girl, "K..Katrina Black.." She whispered, her voice barley audible. She got up, smiling. "Thank you for letting me stay here.." She told tHe young girl. "But I am afraid I should be going.." She walked to the door, her hand on the silver door handle when a voice was heard from behind the hybrid. Katrina tensed up, her body shaking. Without warning, she pried the door open, and ran. She hated humans. She wanted to tear them apart. She heard footsteps behind her. Being a hybrid she ran. She ran and when she was alone, she unfolded her massive midnight black wings, and flew away into the night sky.  
Katrina Black was a dragon.

How long has it been since I uploaded anything?! A year right? Sorry about that, my interest in MBAV starting dying, but then sprung back to life! I am sure I will be updating a lot of my stories. Anyway, I have been writing Kuroshitsuji (black butler) fanfiction, and will be posting it here ^.^ Anyway, here is my revamped version of Dragon Honor, my first ever fanfic I wrote back when I first heard of MBAV. Hope you enjoy! Grimdark Chick out!


	2. Chapter 2- School

Ethan and Benny stood at the girl in the leather jacket, silently. Benny didn't want to scare the girl off, but accidently spoke causing the girl to know that the spell master and seer were staring at her.

"Hooooott..." He spoke aloud. The girl then looked at the 2 in fear, as she ripped the door open and left. Ethan got up, and ran out the door, trying to follow the girl. Halting to a stop, the seer heard Benny's cry for Ethan to stop. When Benny finally caught up to him, it was too late. The anonymous girl was gone. The moon rose high in the winter sky, no clouds to be seen. The spell caster and the seer decided to head home before Ethan's parents got home from their Friday date knight.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The two entered the door, to see Jane shivering in fear with the Vampire comforting her.

"Jane..?" The seer asked his young sister. "What happened..?" Ethan put his arm around the young girls shoulders, an attempt to make his little sister stop trembling.

"B...Blood.." The young Morgan spoke, trembling. "H...Her teeth...t..they were sharp...a..and covered in..." She paused, taking in deep breaths. "They had blood on them...f..fresh blood..." Jane squeaked out, her body trembling. "A...And her eyes...t-they were slit..." She paused "She isn't human.."

.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.

It was Monday. The weekend had passed by as Ethan and Benny searched the internet, and looked around Whitechapel. They had to find her, before she freaked others out.

"Benny, what if she already left town? Or what if she died? Or what if both-" Ethan spoke, putting his school books in his locker, before slamming it shut and putting the silver lock on the locker. "I mean, she didn't just arrive at my house for a reason!" Ethan sighed. He was frustrated.

"E," the spell master began, looking into his friends chocolate eyes. "We will find her. You have to be more calm dude. You'll get a migraine if you keep obsessing over her." Benny put a hand on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan nodded, knowing he had to stop obsessing over this mysterious girl. He heard two voices bickering behind them. Turing, he saw the two vampires. Erica and Sarah seemed to be talking about something, something not that important.

"Did you see the looks everyone was giving to her?! They should have been giving those looks to me!" Erica complained. "I mean, she does look good, but she isn't hotter than me, right?!" Erica yelled at Sarah, smashing her hand into a nearby locker, denting it.

The other vampire sighed. "You are hotter, there, happy?" Sarah responded with a sign. She turned to Ethan. "Ethan, I think we found her..." Sarah gulped. "We found Katrina.."

..::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The black haired girl went to her locker, punching in her combination and opening the blue locker. Her gloved hands pulled out her books. She made sure she wasn't trembling. She was terrified of school, due to the people here. Sighing with a shaky breath, she closed the locker door, only to see a blonde haired girl looking directly at her, fangs extended and eyes yellow.

"You must be new here..." The blonde smirked, as Katrina grew quite terrified.

Dundundun! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it good!

Anyway, Katrina belongs to me

My Babysitters a. Vampire belongs to Teletoon!

Please R&R

And I will see you guys in the next chapter!

Also, this is not an OCXCannon. .3.


End file.
